Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a controller, a source driver integrated circuit (IC), a display device, and a signal transmission method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Following the growth of the information society, there is increasing demand for various types of display device able to display images. Recently, various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are used.
Such a display device includes: a display panel on which data lines and gate lines are disposed and subpixels are disposed in the shape of a matrix at points where the data lines intersect the gate lines; a data driver supplying data signals to the data lines; a gate driver supplying scanning signals to the gate lines; and a timing controller controlling the data driver and the gate driver.
The timing controller performs the operation of receiving corresponding data from one or a plurality of source driver ICs of the data driver and recognizing the received data in order to perform a specific process (e.g. a compensation process).
When the timing controller recognizes the data received from the source driver IC(s) using the internal clock thereof, the timing controller may not accurately recognize the data if the data is asynchronous to the internal clock.